Teddy Bears and Red Lace
by somebody's secret
Summary: While out shopping, Olivia and Noah run into a familiar face. Valentine's day isn't really that bad with good company...


_Cereal, milk, bread, carrots, apples,_ Olivia repeated in her head as she pushed the shopping cart down the store aisles, scanning for bread. She grabbed onto a loaf and handed it to Noah who happily squeezed it in his arms before placing it next to him in the shopping cart seat. "What type of cereal do you want this week, Noah?" Olivia questioned as she looked down at the little boy who was looking up in awe at something on the opposite row.

She frowned as she pushed him towards that row and immediately recognized the bright reds and pinks for what it was. Was it already Valentine's Day? She watched as a guy quickly walked down the row and scanned the shelves before grabbing a box of chocolates. He studied it for a moment before grabbing onto a teddy bear, one that Noah seemed to be admiring as well. He glanced between the two before turning toward Olivia.

She tried not to grimace as she realized the boy was definitely a teenager. _Even he has a significant other._ He bit his lip as he held both up for her to see. "What would you prefer?" She raised an eyebrow at the boy, glancing between the two.

"Teddy!" Noah cried out as he pointed to the bright red teddy bear.

"Yes, it is a teddy bear," Olivia cooed, ignoring the teenager for a moment as she tickled Noah's tummy. She turned back to the boy and shrugged. "Sorry, kid. It's been awhile. Not sure I'd know what your significant other would like."

He frowned as he glanced between the two. "What does your husband get you for Valentine's Day?" He questioned as he smiled at Noah and awkwardly waved at the brunette. Noah giggled slightly as he pointed to the teddy bear again.

Olivia smiled politely at the boy. "I'm single."

"Oh…" The boy scratched the side of his chin nervously before curling both items up against his chest. "Maybe both," He muttered as he nodded at her before heading down the row. _Did I just get insulted?_ Olivia frowned as she pushed the cart forward, focusing on cereal.

She grabbed onto a box of Noah's favorite before holding it in front of him. Instead of grabbing it, he pouted and looked up at Olivia. "What's wrong buddy?" He looked up at her for a moment before pointing over to the other row.

"Teddy."

The lieutenant smiled as she shook her head and tossed the cereal into the cart. "You already have five teddy bears at home, Noah. Remember the one Nick gave you? He's red."

Noah frowned as he pointed over to the teddy bears again before crossing his arms over his chest. "I want teddy!" Olivia pursed her lips as she looked at the frown on his face. Oddly enough she found it absolutely adorable when he tried to pout.

"Fine, you can get a new teddy bear. Just one," Olivia clarified as she scooped him out of the shopping cart and set him down on the ground. "You can pick one out from the bottom shelf." Noah grinned wide as he waddled over to the shelf and squatted on the ground, picking up a pink teddy bear and hugging it before putting it back and grabbing a red one.

She smiled wide as she watched him hug the red one as well before standing up and walking over to the brown ones. "Does he already have a little Valentine?" Olivia turned around to see an elderly woman smiling as she watched Noah pick up another teddy bear.

"Oh no," Olivia chuckled as she smiled at the elderly lady. "He's too young for that. He has to wait until he's much older."

"I remember those years," The lady recalled as she smiled fondly, an elderly man walking up behind her with a single red rose. Olivia glanced back at Noah, noticing that he seemed to like the white bear the best before turning back to the couple.

"I do too," The man commented as he grinned at Olivia and held out the rose for his wife. "Your son is absolutely adorable."

"Thank you." Olivia glanced back at Noah who plopped down on the floor with the teddy bear in his lap. "He convinced me that he needed _another_ teddy bear."

"Well, you can never have too many of those," The elderly man stated as he glanced at the shelves covered in teddy bears. "Isn't that right, my dear?" He walked over to the shelf and plucked a dark brown bear off the shelf.

"Absolutely." She smiled at Olivia as the man deposited the bear in his hand cart. "He gets me a bear every year. Our grandchildren absolutely love them when they come over to visit."

"Well, if this keeps up I'll end up buying Noah one every week," Olivia joked as she glanced back to where Noah was sitting. Her smile immediately faded once she noticed that he was no longer sitting where he was a second earlier. She turned around abruptly and scanned the row with wide eyes. "Noah?"

"Oh dear, he just slipped away without us noticing," The lady commented as she turned around to look behind them. "I'm sure he's just down the next row. They have bigger teddy bears there."

Olivia hardly seemed to register the woman's words as she jogged down the row, scanning around with wide eyes. "Noah!" She cried out as she turned down the next row, scanning but finding no one. With a pounding heart, she ran to the opposite row and ran past a few teenagers.

She scanned the crowd and didn't see him anywhere. She glanced up and barely noticed his pudgy cheeks squished against someone's shoulder as a tiny hand reached out to her while he was carried away from her. "Noah!"

* * *

 _In and out_ , Alex told herself as she walked through the automatic doors of the grocery store. She hated Valentine's Day, absolutely hated it. It was a pointless holiday where corporations made billions off of overpriced chocolates, teddy bears, and cheesy greeting cards. It also didn't help that she had never had a Valentine before to share it with.

She tried not to roll her eyes as she looked at the line filled with men holding roses, teddy bears, and chocolates. All she wanted was a bottle of wine—or three—and she'd have to push her way through the crowds of last minute shoppers just to get alcohol.

In all fairness, she had intended on spending the day with her mother but apparently even she had plans. Alex tried not to imagine what her parents would be doing on the holiday as she scanned the rack of alcohol for her favorite wine. Maybe she'd buy two…

She reached out for a bottle, stopping short as she felt something warm caress the back of her knee, something that felt oddly like a human hand. She spun around, ready to give some random horny man a piece of her mind, only to see no one in front of her.

The warm touch on her leg continued, this time on her calf and she glanced down, finally noticing the little boy that was bent down, trying to grab the white teddy bear that was at her feet. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she glanced around her, looking for the child's parents, only to see that no one was paying attention to him.

She frowned as he picked up the bear and looked up at her with wide brown eyes before holding the bear up for her. With another nervous glance around, Alex looked back down at the boy and forced a smile. Her many years at SVU had always taught her to be careful. This could simply be a missing child or he could be a trap set by some deluded man to get her alone. She hated the fact that children were used to lure women into a vulnerable position.

"Hey buddy," She cooed as she squatted down slightly, resting her hands against her thighs. "Where are your parents?" The boy looked at her in confusion, as if he couldn't understand what she was saying before holding the teddy bear up again and pushing it against her stomach.

"Is this for me?" She questioned as she placed her hand over the bear and smiled back at him. He nodded as his lips curled up into a little smile, revealing baby teeth. "Why thank you. Is your mommy here somewhere?"

"Mama," He cooed as he turned around, finally noticing that his mother was no longer in sight. "Mama?" He called out, his smile turning into a frown as his eyebrows knitted up in fear.

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay. We're going to go find your mama right now, okay? Do you know what her name is?" He shook his head as a tear dripped down his cheek and Alex quickly pushed it away with her thumb. "You're okay, buddy. Can you tell me your name?" He shook his head again before moving away from Alex.

"It's okay," Alex cooed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Bureau Chief badge, suddenly grateful that she stuffed it into her pocket before leaving her apartment. The little boy's eyes widened as he looked at it and ran two fingers across it.

"Mama," He whispered as he looked back up at Alex as she pocketed the badge.

"Does that remind you of your mama?" Alex questioned as she looked at him curiously. He shrugged before holding out his arms and grabbing onto hers as if he wanted to be picked up.

Alex pursed her lips as she glanced around once more, noticing that no one was looking at them. She scooped up the little boy and he immediately clung to her shoulder, nuzzling his head on it as Alex carried him toward the front of the store so that the manager could make an announcement over the speakers.

Before she could make it there, however, she felt a firm grip on her shoulder, pulling her backwards abruptly.

* * *

Olivia took mere seconds to run down the row, immediately reaching out and grabbing onto whoever was carrying her son. "Hey!" She shouted as the woman turned toward her, both of them stopping in surprise.

"Liv—"

"Alex—"

"Mama!"

Olivia sighed in relief as she cupped Noah's cheek as the little boy shifted in Alex's arms, reaching out for Olivia. The lieutenant took her son and set him on her hip as she turned back to Alex in surprise. "Sorry, he escaped me while searching for a teddy bear. I—I didn't see him anywhere and then all the sudden I see you carrying him away…"

"Wow, uhm, yeah," Alex stuttered, finding herself tongue tied for the first time in years. She hadn't seen the brunette in over five years and here she was, standing there in front of her with a boy in her arms who was calling her 'mama'. "You have a son."

Olivia smiled as she looked over at Noah and shifted so that Alex could see his face. "I do. This is Noah." The little boy grinned as he reached out for Alex, the blonde holding out her hand for him to grasp onto.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Noah," Alex cooed as she grinned at the little boy, suddenly feeling at ease around him. "You are a very lucky boy, did you know that? Your mommy is one of the best detectives I've ever known."

Noah giggled as he curled up against Olivia's chest again and buried his head into her longer brown locks. "I think someone is tired, huh Noah?" He nuzzled his head further against her and sighed softly in response. She glanced back up at Alex and smiled. "Wow, Alex, it's been so long. You look fantastic."

Alex blushed lightly in response to the compliment. "You too, Liv. Motherhood has certainly done wonders for you."

Olivia was about to respond when she saw the elderly couple from earlier walk up to her with her cart. "I figured you might want this deary. Glad you found your little sweetheart. Probably trying to woo this young lady, huh?"

"Thank you," Olivia replied as she grabbed onto the cart and moved it to the side. "He's already running after the ladies."

Alex laughed. "He's a little charmer, I'll tell you that. He came up to me and offered me his teddy bear."

"Oh boy, I'm going to have to start setting down some rules for him," Olivia teased as she kissed him on the side of his head. "I better get him home before he passes out. It's nap time."

"How about I help you out to the car since you seem to have your hands full?" Alex offered as she walked over to Olivia's cart before pausing. "Or are you here with someone?"

"No, just Noah and me," Olivia replied as she adjusted him. "Actually that'd be great if you don't mind. Were you buying anything? I could wait for you."

"Ah, no," Alex replied as she laughed softly. "Just this." She grabbed onto a nicer bottle of wine than what she was planning on purchasing initially, hoping that maybe Olivia would be willing to share it with her.

Alex assisted Olivia to the cash register and then to her car, unloading the grocery bags while Olivia settled Noah into his car seat. The brunette walked back around and helped Alex with the few remaining bags. "Thank you for the help, Alex. Enjoy your night with whoever you're spending it with."

"Of course, Liv. And unfortunately it's just me tonight, hence the alcohol. It was really great running into you. I'd love to grab coffee some time to catch up if you'd like."

Olivia pursed her lips for a moment. "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" Alex's wide eyes made Olivia question herself for a moment before Alex smiled politely.

"I couldn't possibly intrude on you and your…" She paused as she glanced down at Olivia's left hand, noting that there was no ring.

"It's just Noah and me, Alex. Well, it looks like it's just me tonight since he's fast asleep. Come on, join me. We can drink together."

The blonde paused for a moment, considering it before nodding slowly. "I'd love to."

"Great," Olivia grinned as she pushed the cart back to a rack. "Did you drive?"

"Taxi. I can meet you back at your place if you want—"

"No of course not. Hop on in, Alex. Assuming you still trust my driving."

Alex smirked. "You did almost make me throw up that one time," Alex remarked as she got into the passenger side.

"In my defense, we were chasing a perp who decided to go through the meadows in his car."

"Yeah, he was the smart one in an SUV while you were driving a crown vic. Those things aren't meant to go off-roading." Olivia grinned as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

Olivia smiled as she filled two wine glasses up with Alex's most recent purchase. She was currently in the kitchen with a towel thrown over her shoulder and her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail while she cooked dinner for both of them. Neither were particularly in the mood for takeout, nor did they want to go out since it was Valentine's Day after all. So Olivia had convinced Alex to let her throw some pasta together.

"I just finished pouring," Olivia stated as Alex walked into the kitchen, looking at her in surprise.

"Mm, thank you," She replied as she grabbed onto the glass but not before admiring Olivia once more. "Never thought I'd see badass Detective Benson looking all domestic."

Olivia chuckled as she tossed the shrimp in a heated pan, allowing them to cook on the other side. "Yeah? Well, motherhood changed me. Never thought I'd be that mom who has a living room full of toys."

"I noticed," Alex stifled a laugh. She had been rather surprised when she walked into the same living room that she had many, many years ago but instead of work files, it was covered in blocks and bright colored toys. "So, uh, Noah. You always wanted a kid."

Olivia dropped the pasta into the water and then paused as she turned back around to look at Alex. "He's my entire world," She whispered as she smiled fondly. "The adoption was finalized a few months ago."

"Oh," Alex replied, sighing in relief at Olivia's subtle attempt to tell her that Noah was adopted. With those big brown eyes, she wasn't too sure. The little boy looked surprisingly a lot like Olivia. "I'm happy for you, Liv."

Olivia smiled faintly. "Me too. I never thought I'd have an opportunity like this but it happened and I don't regret a thing." She turned back around and stirred the pasta for a moment before walking over to Alex and picking up her own wine glass. "So tell me, what has the great Alexandra Cabot been up to over these past few years?"

The blonde pursed her lips as she leaned against Olivia's island. "Politics, law, more politics. I went back to international criminal court for a few years, got tired of seeing all the rape and torture and came back here because I was offered bureau chief of homicide."

"Wow." Olivia's eyes widened, surprised that she hadn't heard anything about Alex being back in Manhattan, not to mention as bureau chief of homicide. "Congratulations, Alex. I'm happy you're back here."

"Me too," Alex agreed as she swirled her wine around for a moment before taking another sip. "I missed New York, a lot. So, are you still at SVU?"

"Yeah, Lieutenant now," Olivia explained as went back to the stove and turned off the pan with shrimp. "Cragen left, I moved up to sergeant and now to lieutenant. Fin is still there, thankfully, otherwise I might've gone crazy."

"Fin is a good man," Alex remarked as she walked over to the stove. "Can I help you at all?"

"Actually, yeah can you drain the pasta?" Alex nodded and did as she was told before dumping the pasta into the pan with the shrimp and asparagus. The brunette tossed the garlic butter mixture a couple times before smiling. "Tada, shrimp scampi."

"It smells fantastic." Alex inhaled the scent and smiled. "Thank you for cooking."

* * *

Olivia leaned back against her couch, sighed as she slung an arm over her stomach. "Well I'd have to say that this Valentine's Day was a lot better than it normally is."

"Agreed," Alex replied as she set down her wine glass and curled her feet up on Olivia's couch, pulling the blanket further around her legs. "I don't understand why everyone makes such a big deal over it. It drives me crazy. Sometimes I make a point to break up with whoever I'm dating when Valentine's Day comes around because I don't feel like dealing with it."

"What, you don't like all the roses, chocolate, and fancy dinners?" Olivia teased.

"Not particularly. I just don't get it. On days like these, all I want is a nice fuck," Alex said rather blatantly before tossing a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise at what she just said. "I'm so sorry, I think I'm a little drunk." Alex blushed as she avoided Olivia's surprised gaze.

"No, it's okay," Olivia chuckled as she leaned back against the couch. "Never thought I'd hear you cuss, not to mention refer to sex as a 'nice fuck' but hey, if that's what you're into."

Alex's blush deepened as she sunk down against the arm of the couch and groaned. "I think I need to stop talking."

Olivia laughed as she pulled herself up and moved over to Alex, pulling the blanket that Alex had covered herself with down. "Come on, finish the story of why you hate Valentine's Day," Olivia teased as she lowered herself down into the gap between Alex and the back of the couch before pulling the blanket back up.

Blue eyes flashed over to her hesitantly before Alex broke out with a grin. "It's just stupid. Why do we need some huge romantic gesture for someone to tell us that they love us?"

Olivia shrugged into the couch. "No clue. So how would you like to be wooed on Valentine's Day then? Just a nice fuck?" Olivia teased, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Yes, exactly that. Just roll on top of me and fuck me," Alex joked playfully. "But in all seriousness, tonight I wouldn't mind that."

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow. "Should I be leaving my own apartment?" She teased, earning herself a grin from Alex.

"Ha ha, don't worry, if I wanted to have sex I would go back to my apartment and just call someone." Olivia pursed her lips for a moment.

"So why don't you?"

Alex shifted on the couch, turning her body slightly toward Olivia. "Maybe I like your company."

Olivia's eyes darted between Alex's red lips and dark eyes. "Is this where I'm supposed to roll on top of you and fuck you?" She teased, despite the words catching in her throat.

"Yes," Alex teased as she laughed playfully at Olivia before swatting her chest. "God, I didn't think we were that drunk." The blonde tried to stifle a giggle as the brunette swung a leg over Alex's waist and looked down at Alex, whose face immediately sobered up. "Liv…"

Olivia studied her for a moment, glancing between her parted lips and back up to her even darker eyes. "Is this too forward of me?" She whispered, watching as Alex's eyes darted down to her lips.

Alex shook her head. "Fuck me." Before she had time to register Olivia's movements, lips were pressed up against hers, rough and demanding. She felt her body melt into the couch cushion as the lieutenant lowered her hips down, pinning her in place.

Hands pulled and tugged as both women shifted on the couch in an attempt to discard any piece of clothing that was in their way. Neither wanted to completely strip, especially Olivia who was acutely aware of the sleeping boy just one room over. She tossed Alex's shirt to the side and lowered the blonde back down against the cushions as she worked the buttons off of her jeans and pushed them a few inches down, revealing Alex's hip bones and red underwear.

"Red? I thought you hated Valentine's Day?" Olivia whispered as she toyed with the top of the underwear, stroking Alex's flat stomach.

"Doesn't mean I have to hate the color red," Alex replied as she grabbed onto Olivia's shirt and shifted it upwards so that she could feel the brunette's breasts. "God, Liv, I didn't realize how much I needed this until now…"

"Me neither," Olivia mumbled out before descending her mouth to Alex's chest. She pushed the blonde's bra out of the way, just enough for her mouth to cover a rosy nipple while her hand cupped the other, squeezing it with the firm pressure that she knew Alex was craving.

Alex gasped under her touch, her hips pushing up and grinding into Olivia's stomach before she wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist. "Liv, come on, stop teasing," Alex whispered as she clenched her jaw while a tongue toyed with her nipple. "I want you to fuck me."

Olivia moaned against her mouth as she trailed a hand down Alex's abdomen before pushing it under her underwear. She stroked Alex's sex, grinning against her breast once her fingers were coated with Alex's slick heat. Alex pushed down her hips, gasping at the slight pressure that it caused before Olivia slid two fingers deep into her.

"Oh fuck," Alex groaned out as she tossed her head to the side, pressing it against the couch cushions so that she wouldn't wake up Noah. "Fuck that feels good. Harder." Olivia complied, carefully slipping a third finger into Alex and stretching her almost painfully. Alex's nails dug into her shirt-clad back, no doubt leaving a mark even through the clothing.

She curled her fingers forward at a frantic pace as she pumped into the blonde, desperate to take her arching body over the edge quickly and without reserve. After mere minutes, Alex's body stiffened as she cried onto into the couch cushions, her inner walls clenching down around Olivia's fingers as the lieutenant dragged out Alex's orgasm as much as she could.

Finally Alex's body collapsed back into the cushions as she panted out heavily, her chest glistening with a light sheen of sweat while Olivia's hand stayed buried in her jeans. Olivia smiled lazily as she carefully slipped her fingers out of the blonde. "Happy Valentine's Day, Alex."

Alex grinned as she closed her eyes. "It's a much better day than I ever imagined it being." She sighed heavily as she opened up her eyes again. "See what I mean about just fucking?"

"Hm, yeah," Olivia pondered as she looked back down at Alex. "Does this 'good fuck' normally involve more than one round?" Alex's grin grew into a devious smirk.

"You can fuck me until I pass out," Alex whispered as she pushed up off of the couch, forcing Olivia to move as well. "Preferably in a bed because I want to get out of these clothes."

Olivia grinned as she quickly stood up and pulled Alex to her feet as well. They wasted no time in locking Olivia's bedroom door and stripping down.


End file.
